iConcrete Angel
by Writersblock1996
Summary: *Songfic* Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride. A little bit AU, Sam is an eight year old victim of abuse. Freddie is her gardian angel.


**A/N: Hey people of the interweb :) Some of you may be familer with my other story "iLose everything" or "iAm Lilly", and probably want to know why I'm updating this instead of "iAm Lilly". _Well..._I was working on that (and "ipick up the pieces") and this song came up on youtube. I remembered that I had this written, and thought that I would put it up. Don't worry though, iAm Lilly will be updated soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, nor will I EVER, own icarly _or_ concrete angel, _or_ Martina Mcbride. (that would be nice though...)**

* * *

><p><strong>She walks to school with the lunch she packed<br>Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
>Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday<br>She hides the bruises with linen and lace**

Eight year old Sam Puckett walked down the side walk slowly, her eyes glued to the ground. A group of girl's walked passed her giggling, "Didn't she wear the same thing for a week?" One said, wrinkling her nose. The other girl's nodded, stifling more laughter.

She tried to hold back the tears as the girl's raced away, shooting dirty looks at her. Clutching the paper bag with her lunch in it in one hand, she reached over and tugged on her sleeves trying to hide the dark bruises on her arm.

At school, she tried to concentrate on her work. She knew that she had to do good, so that no one would get suspicious about her home life. She knew that if she didn't get good grades, the teacher would call her mother.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**  
><strong>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<strong>  
><strong>Bearing the burden of a secret storm<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<strong>

The teacher passes her, a look of concern on her face as she notices several dark shapes on her arms. She doesn't say anything, _it's probably nothing. No need to get involved in something silly. _She thought, putting on a smile and going on to the next student.

After the student's pile outside for recess, the teacher sat at her desk, deep in thought. With her head leaning against her hands, she stared at the phone. Willing herself to pick it up. _This is the fourth time this week she's had a new bruise. Plus that black eye last week. There's got to be something more going on. _She reached out and picked up the phone, resting her finger against the button. In that instant, her strength vanished. She slammed the phone down, and rested her head in her hands once again.

**Through the wind and the rain**  
><strong>She stands hard as a stone<strong>  
><strong>In a world that she can't rise above<strong>  
><strong>But her dreams give her wings<strong>  
><strong>And she flies to a place where she's loved<strong>  
><strong>Concrete angel<strong>

Sam sat alone against the big tree while the other kids ran around the playground in front of her. She sighed, a tear leaking through her blue eyes and down her cheek. Suddenly someone appears behind her.

"Hi!" He says excitedly, "I'm Freddie." He sits next to her, but she doesn't acknowledge him. "What's wrong?" He asks, his voice concerned.

"Nothing." She mumbles, looking at her shoes. She expects him to run off and leave her alone, but he doesn't.

"Who gave you those?" He asked, pointing to her bruises. Another tear escapes down her cheek as she tries to think of a way to answer him.

"Um..." She starts, "M-my mom." She mumbles slowly, her eyes shifting from her feet to the grass.

"Oh." He says simply, "Sorry." He mumbles. Suddenly, he lifts up his shirt sleeve. "I got these," He started, "From my dad."

She slowly looks up, and notices several deep angry red marks running down his arms. She give's him a confused look, "Why?" She asks without thinking.

He pushed his sleeve back down and shrugs. "He said it was because I was bad." He glances at her sullen face and adds, "But I know it was because he was," He looks over his shoulder, "because he was stone cold _drunk_." He says in a weird voice.

She smiles shyly, unsure whether he was joking or not. "Really?" She asks, her eyes wide.

"Yeah." He says absently, "But it's OK now. He can't hurt me anymore." He glances up at her, watching for her reaction.

"Why not?" She asks curiously.

He grins at her, "Stand at your window tonight. Watch the window next door." He says before he stands up and runs away.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**  
><strong>The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights<strong>  
><strong>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate<strong>  
><strong>When morning comes it'll be too late<strong>

At home that night, Sam stands at her window. She watches the window of the empty house next door curiously. _Why did he want her to do this? She's going to get caught..._ She jumps when Freddie suddenly appears in the window across from her. "Hey!" He calls excitedly. "What's up?"

She smiles shyly, leaning on the window. "Nothing. My dad left again, so mom's angry. " She say's sadly.

He glances away for a second. "Oh." He said simply. "Don't worry. You're going to be OK." He promises, leaning against his own window.

She gives him a confused looked. Suddenly she stands up straight, her eyes filled with terror. Her mother storms into the room, rage in her eyes. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She screams, gripping Sam's arm's harshly. "YOU MAKE HIM LEAVE! YOU HAD TO MAKE HIM MAD! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" She shake's Sam back and forth, making her go dizzy.

She throws a glance out the window, trying to get Freddie to help her. This seems to make her mom angrier, because she starts to shake her harder. With out warning, her mother pulls her away from the window, out of Freddie's sight. His eyes go wide as her scream's fill the air.

* * *

><p><em>She feels like she flying now. She barley hears her mother scream terrible things to her, barley feels her hand smack across her face over and over. As fast as it began, the pain stops suddenly. She feel's herself rise, away from her mother's rage. She look's down and see's her mother stand and abandon Sam's broken body on the floor. Siren's fill the air, someone finally called the cops. Too bad they called to late. <em>

* * *

><p>Freddie stands beside the police cars, unseen by anyone. Police men and paramedics rush around him, into the dark house. With his eyes wide, he see's Sam's mother being dragged out by two police men. Her hand's are cuffed behind her back, while she scream's at the men. He tears his eyes away from the women as a pair of paramedics rush out with a gurney. A small form is covered by a sheet that has quickly gone from white to crimson.<p>

"Sam." He breaths, watching them take her away.

**A statue stands in a shaded place**  
><strong>An angel girl with an upturned face<strong>  
><strong>A name is written on a polished rock<strong>  
><strong>A broken heart that the world forgot<strong>

A small gravestone is surrounded by a crowed of people. They all have their heads bowed, praying for the soul that had once been ignored.

The teacher that had been so close to calling for help, stood with tears in her eyes. In her mind, she beat herself for not calling. For letting this child become a victim of her mother's rage.

A group of little girl's stand around the headstone, their eyes closed. In their minds, they were best friends with Sam. They believed that they would have helped her if they had known.

Unseen by anyone, Freddie stands beside them all. His face is sad, but inside he knows that Sam is happy now. Unseen by anyone, he walks away from the group.

His eyes shine when he looks up and sees Sam standing before him, smiling brightly. "Hey!" She says, hugging him tightly. He grabs her hand, and drags her away from the people. Together, they run across the field towards a group of smiling kids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please?**

**Idea time!: If this story get's five reviews before it gets to page 2 on the archive, I will finish and post chapter 2 of "iAm Lilly" :)**


End file.
